blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Reality 0 Chronology
The Chronology of Reality 0 and is part of the EvoBlaze (Series). It follows the years of 2220AD into right before the start of the Third War of Ars Magus. It follows the story of this series' protagonist Ceronaga. Stories *Reality 0: Embryo Sequence *Reality 0: Engage Sequence Age of Destruction The Age of Destruction is the time period where the world was destroying itself, it ultimately leads up to the Reality 0 storyline and EvoBlaze as a whole. The events known are as follows. AD 2220 *A world-threatening darkness appears from a crimson and black sphere that appeared from the Boundary during an alternate timeline where the world is trying to unite against the new threat but failing. AD 2225 *The Seithr Demons surface and begin to target mankind and the Amanohokosaka Clan (EvoBlaze). *Mankind begins to fight the threat but finds little success with Ars Magus being useless against the Seithr Demons. *Three and Five parishes during the struggle. AD 2228 *The leader of the clans and the NOL; Imperator acknowledges the threat and gathers the Duodecim to face off against the insane power. *The Imperator perishes in combat with the threat. *The Duodecim falls apart with the loss of their leader, leaving very few remains of it alive. AD 2235 *A girl in the world, desperate to stop the world from vanishing and being destroyed would use her power to manifest the Azure. *The Azure's power is given to mankind by its trust and the world is spared as the darkness becomes dormant as it disappears into the Boundary. **The Seithr Demons vanish. **The Azure disappears from the World back into the Gate and the remains of the Clan swears protection of it. *The NOL is rebuilt with new families and adjusted laws. *The Magic Guild's Sages become the Ten Saints and become their own power in Ishana. After the Age of Destruction Unknown Events *A new 'One' for the Saints and the Magic Guild is christened. *The Prototypes to the Ars Evolutis are discovered. *Ceronaga is born. *The Azure Interfaces are created by unknown means. *Nightmare manifests at Ikaruga and goes into a rage destroying the Area he appears in and is seen by the Azure Interface, he flees and the Seithr Demons reappear. *A new Gate is created to honor the Gate of the Gods where the Azure came from. *Saint Nine leaves the Magic Guild. *Izanagi Agency locates Andrei and releases him. Known History AD 2235~AD 2250 *A new Imperator is named, bringing the Clans to power once again. *New families come into the NOL to try and replace the Duodecim's lost strength. **Cyrus Sorairo becomes a member of the new families and introduces the Sorairo Family. **Kritis Schtauffen's father introduces the Schtauffen Family. **The Clans become part of the families. *The Magic Guild reforms. **Two's spot is succeeded once he comes of age and completes his training. **Three refuses her title after her mother died in the Age of Destruction. **Five's position is succeeded. **Six's position is succeeded by Stenuer Keamen once he comes of age and completes his training. *The world is declared safe from the threat, however, the strange Corrosive Seithr still infests the world and spreads. *The Clans spread the history of the Azure trying to bring mankind closer to its spiritual energy naturally without any outside force and instead by knowledge. *The NOL places a warning to any who would disturb the Boundary or the Gates and the Imperator working to keep power balanced and maintained in fear of it falling into a situation their world had been in before. **Ars Evolutis is publically released by the Magic Guild causing tension between them and the NOL once more. *The Magic Guild develops technology to protect individuals from the Corrosion. *The NOL suffers from falling behind in the technological advances. *The Sin of Blood occurs, crippling the Clans. **The Izanagi Cataclysm occurs, a young Ceronaga is found by the NOL. Nightmare is seen. *The NOL's new imperator, the Clans leaders and some of the new Duodecim meet with the new leader of the Saints, and they come to an agreement to unite their power. **Plans for the System officially is approved and they begin working toward an "Eternal World". The Magic Guild gains access to the new Gate. **Ceronaga is given to the Magic Guild per their request for him, and Laura takes care of him. *The NOS and Izanagi Agency come into existence. **The technology dedicated to the System's progression made by the SSP is supervised by the Agency. *Ars Evolutis and its technologies are shared with the NOS and they come out with the Drive Programs to let individuals obtain "Power" if they wish provided they abide the laws with it and use it for the world. *The SSP Technologies begin designing the System's "Core", and it's kept confidential. *The Society of Blue Order comes into existence, their individuals are "enhanced" and use the Ars Evolutis. **Controversy is raised over this system the Agency made, and insurgencies and misuses of the power begin as corrupt drive users begin to surface. Terrorism begins. *The Blue Society is deployed and their individuals are used in response to the terrorism and misuses of power. Embryo Sequence 2250AD *Ceronaga is given the mission to meet Azouri (Alpha -No.4-). Arbitrator Sequence Related *EvoBlaze (Series) *Genesis Destruction Chronology *Control Sequence Chronology Category:EvoBlaze Category:Reality 0 Category:History